User talk:PepperSupreme
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the My Little Mutant page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! Sefelic 3D (talk) 22:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Reply "A large amount of the pages here are locked and let me tell you, those are the most desperate." Then ask an admin, they will be happy to unblock the page. "None of the pages look alike, as if it was a project with a vague subject and pages were given to individual users. The trivia section are misused, there are never (reliable) sources given" Well, you aren't going to get anywhere by putting it on a userpage. If you want something done, discuss it with one of the crats. Be warned that trying to get Wiki users to work can be like trying to herd cats, even when it comes to some of the most dedicated Wikians. "and there is also this weird cissexist agenda, while wiki's should provide information and creating a save enviroment for users." This is the only part I have no clue on. You're dealing with a subject for children, I do not understand where a transgender agenda is/would be. And there you have it. If you feel like trying to organize a massive cleanup of the Wiki, try contacting people who've been editing here a while. I'm happy to help, so long as you are too. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 00:00, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Reply "I don't understand why so many pages are locked." It's probably because it's a reactionary thing. The default for protection is set at "infinite", so when someone locks a page without knowing proper ins and outs of the thing (not how to use it, but the sort of etiquette that goes with determining protection lengths), it gets stuck there until someone notices it. And since it never expires, the pile grows. I've tried to fix the problem a few times in the past, but since there's no list of protected page that I know of, I ending up going on a big, boring scavenger hunt. "Gender is complex, they could be anything that goes beyond "boy" or "girl"." I understand this, but I believe you're reading way too much into it. This Wiki's subject matter is something aimed at age's where, to most children, gender and sex are practically the same thing, just boy or girl. It's not talking about the sexuality of the...er...monster, but just the...parts.... We've really never had a problem (inconsistencies aside) with it, so it never came up at all. "It saddens people deeply when they feel like they aren't welcome somewhere, especially in works of fiction which is people's escape from real world nastiness. These subjects are not for an older age as children go through this identity search. Denying that only proves a lack of knowledge on the subject alltogether. " Again, see above. At this age, most consider sex and gender the same thing. What gender is is sexuality. Because of this, we've not had a problem with it. But I don't think that because a few editors were indecisive of a sex means there's some homophobic agenda. "Now I must say I'm rather confused by the franchise if the moshling are individuals or species, because if they are species we must lay of using gendered pronouns all together unless confirmed the species are one-gender only." That's the tricky part. I believe, that the Moshlings are individuals. However, there ends up being more than one, being collectable, and in some descriptions by Mind Candy, I believe they are talked about as species, when they aren't. Thus, it leads to some really confused editors/editing. Again, no offense to anyone, but one has to keep in mind the age group that would be interested in this, and willing to edit the Wiki. I hope that what I've said before will relate to the rest of your message. It's more a result of confused younger editors than a secret suppressive agenda. As per the categories and such, that should be easier to fix, but I need to know what's broken first. I'm really on here for management purposes, I don't know too much about the actual franchise. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:51, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat! I want to talk to you ;p Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 18:47, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Chat I'd like to talk to you about the Missions project, so could you come on chat? Thanks, Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 17:49, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Come on chat! ^^ Ross ◉ Talk ◉ 15:33, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Reply Yes. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:08, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Can you come on chat ;) Hey Pepper, Can you come on chat please. Sorry for like spamming your talk saying "Come on chat" xD [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] '▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'Talk']] ▪''' ' Chat Hi, again, sorry for the spam, can you come on chat? Thanks. Could you maybe leave chat open when you're editing so I don't have to spam your talk? Thanks [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' Hey! Can you come on chat? ;D [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:03, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sorry, but could you repeat your PM? I got home, clicked on chat's tab, clicked on your PM, and the internet refreshed all my tabs. So yeah. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 00:52, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Reply You should be able to remove categories yourself, as well. Just hover over it and click the trashbin symbol that pops up. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 13:33, February 6, 2014 (UTC) What do you think I'm going to ask you xD Hi, Can you come on chat, need to speak about or private WikiProjects and get them sorted out. :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 13:23, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! You're doing really good helping the wiki! ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 18:23, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I am super confused at something only you will know ;3 So come on chat ;3 [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 22:11, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Sure, it's laggy. Yup, The wiki has been really laggy, my tip is keep on refreshing and eventually you get there! :) Sure, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm off school for halfterm (Today, tomorrow, Wednesday) so lest we make the most of it, could you maybe come on chat whenever you're online and I will do the same so it's easier? Thanks. :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 00:02, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Ello Granny P, Come on chat wants to talk to you, ty ;3 [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:33, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Come . Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:17, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Chat Howdy Pepper, Can you come on Chat so we can discuss what we can do about the 'Plan'? Thanks, Mariojoe11 | Talk | | got a sec? Hi, can you come on chat, if you've got a few minutes? Thanks [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 22:01, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey Pepper Chat No, but really. There's a common practice on Wiki sites called "archiving", in which a user cuts all the old messages for their talk page and pastes them on a separate page, called "User:PepperSupreme/Archive1" or something like that. Keeps things for use later while still freeing up space on the talk page. Just thought I'd let you know about it. You don't have to. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:43, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Katsuma8 making pointless edits. Hey Pepper! I saw just now that a user called 'Katsuma8' was making pointless edits on the pages to do with the bands on Moshi Monsters. I know I am not a rollback but I had to make the edit because it is extremely and utterly pointless to put the word 'stub' on the end of any page. Thanks! If you are going to reply do it on my talk page! :) OFFICIALHARRY! | Talk | Blog Posts | Time to spam you again You know where to go ;) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:22, February 21, 2014 (UTC) < That person is awesome Even more spam < j http://tinychat.com/wqbj06 < Clicking on that link will make your life a little better because you can talk to me! [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:33, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Come on tinychat! I know you were on the tinychat earlier but click on the number 1 to get to it again! :D Good Day http://tinychat.com/moshimonsterswiki OFFICIALHARRY! | Talk | Blog Posts | COME ON CHAT! :D Hey Granny P! Could you come on chat? Thank you! :) [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'OFFICIALHARRY]] |''' Hey Pepper! Come on chat! I really want to talk to you. You are like so epic. xD But yeah. Come on :P Chat again Hi Pepper, Ross wants you on chat xD Mariojoe11 | Talk | | Congrazzles Yaay! You're a rollback now! Now time to clean the wiki... HARDCORE! ' Clumsyme22 Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 17:31, February 25, 2014 (UTC) I wonder, what could this be about? Chat xD If you have the time, Dr would like to talk to you, y'know, talking, mingling, relating, all that stuff xD Mariojoe11 | Talk | | 20:02, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Your Welcome the title says it all so um.. yeah bye. You know where to go... Hi, just incase you somewhat had a brain transplant since the last time I seen you, and you don't understand my intention by the title, please come on chat xD [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 13:56, February 28, 2014 (UTC) I don't know what to say. THANKS SO MUCH We need to celebrate with a Pepper Party, all next week, yes? Mariojoe11 | Talk | | Not just Chat, but TINY Chat! HI COME HERE moshimonsterswiki - Tinychat Yeah thanks BYE xD Mariojoe11 | Talk | | Reminder. Hey, When you're deleting pages/image files can you check what they link to (eg. Check the page that they are on incase they don't need to be deleted and delete the images from pages they are on before you delete them) If you don't get what I'm saying, I'll explain in chat. Thanks for understanding! :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:52, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Removing the box around images! Hi Peps *-*, I was just wondering how to remove the box around images if it somehow comes up. Thanks, Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 10:25, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Will use that next time I have the border! :) Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 10:43, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Unlock Diavlo & Zommer Hiya again! Can you unlock the Diavlo and Zommer pages please? Thanks, Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 10:48, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Thump a Glump I added the Thump a Glump page to Articles for Cleanup! Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 11:52, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Pepper. Hi Pepper, Could you please come along and talk to me here: http://moshivillage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat just for a friendly chat and some coping help and stuff? Thanks, [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:24, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Again Can you come back here - http://moshivillage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat as I need you again to discuss the WikiProject and such. Thanks [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 20:03, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Glump Hammer If you want I can get pictures like this for all glumps File:SquiffHammer.png. I will start getting them now! Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 20:06, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Request from Ross Ross would like you to come here =) http://moshivillage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 20:16, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey Pepper You've been changing header lines into tags somehow. http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Ned?diff=prev&oldid=144547 I'm not sure how these keep happening. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:01, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm going to have to ask you to revert them, unfortunately. The bar is pretty much standard across Wikia and other such Wiki sites, like Wikipedia. However, I do believe there's some CSS? I can implement to get rid of pesky edit buttons, if we need to. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:20, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Mission SWFs I see you're playing some missions to get SWFs. I'll start on Series 3 to save you some time! Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 18:34, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hello! Can you get on chat real quick? I need to speak to you about some things. :P Missions I should be able to do that. Lots of Guess Whos from the clue sheet from Datekeeper and lots of Monstagram. I'll do S3M1 Monstagram1 so on so on. Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 18:47, March 3, 2014 (UTC) How can I assist you? I'm off chat so I guess I should make the most of the time, doing a little editing - is there something you'd like done or anything, and I'll do it? Not been doing the most editing recently, feel embarrassed because of all the WA spam xD http://moshivillage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Thanks, [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:51, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Come on chaatt! ~ ♥ Or else this fanmade moshling of mine will die! :< http://prntscr.com/2y3hth ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 15:07, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Other location Hey Pepper, Wanna chat with me and Dr on the other Wiki? (You know, the other one we use, me you Dr Lucy and Toast) Joe | Need help? | That's a surprise! Hi! I can't belive you're on here! It's so cool! Moshi Monsters Lover (talk) 11:45, March 6, 2014 (UTC) HI! Hiya! Do you mind me using the photos of the news moshlings (the book one, the teapot one, the planet one and the watermelon one)? PS: Don't worry I will give you credit! ;-) Moshi Monsters Lover - Talk - Blog Posts Signature 12:31, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Halo!? Hey there! Did you create the pages for the new Moshling thingies? :) ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 09:15, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Okie Oh okay, I was going to tell you that it should Unnamed not Unknown when the New moshling's name is not known yet. ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 12:05, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Chat Come to the chat! hope this works! ty! [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 14:18, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Unlock Suey Can you unlock Suey please? Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 22:07, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Take Fitch away from Upcoming Moshlings category ^ Fitch Le Luke - User Page - Talk - Blog 10:31, March 8, 2014 (UTC) About silly eyebrows I never noticed! It looks like someone made it and I didn't. When uploaded hadn't seen that. |Adam The Chicken Wing Lover| |Talk| | | 15:56, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Zoshlings - New pics Hihihi Yeah Come on Chat if you wanna see Bye bye Joe | Need help? | Delete dis Lab made a page for a nomination for CM for Joe. I renamed it to Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Chat Moderator/Mariojoe11 (2) but it needs deleted I think. Thank you! Luke - User Page - Talk 11:07, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Boss! Chat. Come on Chat. I feel like I'm in a Disney Fantasy Movie. Help. Joe | Need help? | Come with me... to IKEA!! ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 15:04, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Chat PlzKThxBai [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:07, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Handy Van Would you like a gif of handy van hookz reaching down the lake? LIKE MY NEW SIG Luke - User Page - Talk GIFs #So you don't need that GIF? #What do you use to make GIFs? Thank you for your compliments! Your sig is awesome :G (druelly face) Luke - User Page - Talk GIFS So you take pictures frame by frame? :O Luke - User Page - Talk To save yourself some time, Please use LiceCap xD You just record them with that! Luke - User Page - Talk Remember Use this page for images you need. If any SWFs can only be opened but a link of them here. Luke - User Page - Talk FIX IT PLEASE http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Terry_Tree_Beard I messed up xD Luke - User Page - Talk Reply Unfortunately, even admins can't rename categories. I think only Staff can but other than that, categories are fixed. You can delete it and create a new category with Swooniverse but you'd have to re-add all the articles back. ' |''' '''| 19:06, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Wally WarpSpeed I didn't want to interrupt you added stuff to categories so I'll let you do it. http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Wally_WarpSpeed Swooniverse Luke - User Page - Talk Chat Come on Chat I have a BIG suprise for you :D Joe | Need help? | Congratulations! Congratulations on reaching 2,000 edits! It means a lot to everyone! Thank you for your contributions! :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:27, March 10, 2014 (UTC) This category Just found this category. If you leave it to me I could probably fill it up. http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Member_Only_Features Luke - User Page - Talk Re: Thanks for Deleting the Blog Post Of course :) ~Sadie Reasons! Hey! You've been editing so much, thanks so much! I can't keep up with you lol! Take a break once in a while ;) Anyways, when deleting anything can you please give a reason or an explanation, so it's easier for us when we check the deletion log, etc. Also: http://prntscr.com/30a6mdn, If you are going to delete something can you check (In an image's case) that it doesn't appear on any pages, and delete them from the pages that the images exist on (Can be checked by going to the About section of the file, scrolling down) as it's not almost the most pleasant to view a gallery with broken image links. There's a few other things.. Don't fret.. I'm here to help.. we all make mistakes, especially me xD x3 Thanks, [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 22:30, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Don't put it if there is nothing! Hey Pepsi! I saw you had made the page The I.G.G.Y. Chomp page earlier today, I don't think you need to put the unused Gallery and Summary bit of the page! I have now edited it but if you look on the history bit you will see it! Well done for getting 2,500 edits. P.S Do a post on MMS! Reply I was only trying to help. Sorry if I upset you, I didn't mean too. Oh yes, also, to your possible delight, I have tumblr! :) PEPPER PLEASE GET ON CHATYolka Crazy! (talk) 23:53, March 13, 2014 (UTC) PEPPER COME BACK Yolka Crazy! (talk) 02:31, March 14, 2014 (UTC) pepepepepep OME BACK TO CHATTT Yolka Crazy! (talk) 02:35, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Cute Hi Pep! Did you made this? http://prntscr.com/30m3ry It's so cute! :)) ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 09:25, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Its too cute ;3 Come on chat and I'll tell you ;3 It's an excuse but xDD [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 14:17, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay Oh okay! Also, are you going to enter that to DAM? ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 15:37, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Le Stickers Finished uploading all the (moshi-related) stickers from Jellychat so work here is done for tonight goobye!! Luke - User Page - Talk Come back on chat plz! ^ Above says it all... User:StevenGerrard (talk) 06:32, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Your Username on Moshi Yeah, I haven't got that and I don't know why xD Luke - User Page - Talk Hi Come to chat please :D I wanna show you something, unless you haven't already seen it *cough* stalker *cough* xDD Joe | Need help? | Delete dis http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Ultra_Rare_Moshlings Duplicate & poor grammar. Luke - User Page - Talk - Broken Links This page has broken links and where they all are. http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WantedPages Luke - User Page - Talk - Hey Hey Pepper, what were you doing with other user's talk pages? ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 13:18, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ''Are you a spy? 3,000 Edits and the plan ;3 Hey, congratulations on 3,000 edits! I seriously need to thank you so much on behalf of the wiki! You've been doing so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much editing! Master plan: Yeah, I started doing stuff a few days ago, relating to your "master plan" as described on clumsy's talk - so can we speak on chat laterr.. thanks! [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:25, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Because you're working with categories *Coded Items *Code Items Pick whichever one you want :) Luke - User Page - Talk - :Don't mean to barge in here, but I think the Code Items one sounds better. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:14, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, agreed. I wonder though, if I could find something that would allow us to be able to move around categories...Central, here I come. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:20, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Category Request Can I make a category called 'Underground Disco Judges' and add Tyra, Simon and Roary to it? Luke - User Page - Talk - Another Category Idea Quest Givers? Add people like, Tamara, Simon, some of the hoodoos, Sprocket and Hubbs, Elder Furi and Zack BS etc etc? Luke - User Page - Talk - Halp me! I just realized we have a page for Katsumas (''the species). But we don't have a page for Katsuma (the character from the Moshi Monsters Movie).... and the others too, Poppet, Furi, Diavlo, Luvli and Zommer! Aaahhh! ' Clumsyme22 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 07:45, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ''Also realized that they're named after their own kind. Hi there! I'm human! What's your name? Two Article Stubs Categories http://prntscr.com/32aeoh :P I thought you'd be best to show this to, Mrs. Category :-) Luke - Talk - Categories I'm working on Broken links but I'm not really worrying about talk/user pages. Luke - Talk - Blahblah I've just deleted two Pom Pom Moshling redirect pages. Should I undelete them and redirect them to I.G.G.Y? Luke - Talk - On addition to my above message, you need to teach me how to make redirect pages that aren't #redirect but the ones that auto re direct without you clicking. Luke - Talk - Ice Scream.. You Scream..! Yo, what is up xD I've been getting a few SWF's from the Ice Scream game recently.. I've not uploaded them or anything. I notice you're editing the Ice Scream page at the moment, would you like me to upload a bunch of SWF's and get more for you? Reply with your answer on chat! :) Respect xD [[User:REALROSS|'''Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' Shopkeepers Hiya :) This is kinda the same as Clumsy's problem with pages for the monster but not the character in the movie. I was looking at the shopkeepers category and the monsters weren't in it but they are shopkeepers at the Marketplace. You can do whatever you want with that. Like Furi (Monster) Furi (Character) blablah. Luke - Talk - Page Deleting Hiya :) I saw that you deleted The Underground Disco (Place) page. If you do delete a page can you tell me so I can fix broken links 8D Luke - Talk - Yummy Food Hey, We have like 1,000 different projects going on right now. Right now, I'm emphasising on the items blog that Abce created, starting work on that. I've started work on Food pages, just generally adding SWF images, and clearing up the pages, hopefully once the food shops are done we can move more in depth to the item shops? I require your help with the actual article quality if you're intrested. Think we need a 'day' where we can clean-up a lot! Anyways, on the food pages what categories do you think you should be? Right now on most there is Food, some have Items and Food? And some have 'Wobbled food', meaning the food that's wobbled xD So please could you reply with your opinions in which categories should go on the Food pages, and you can add them to the tree? Ty! PS - I reached 5,000 edits! XD [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 21:30, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Click the title to come on chat, I'm lonely. :P Email me that thing :::) ^ Luke - Talk - Chat Want to speak with you about categories and a few other things on chat, so can you come on chat, thanks pep! xD [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:07, March 23, 2014 (UTC) : Hey, you most probably aimed the following at me: "I spend an hour explaining categories and you still don't get it. Why do I even bother anymore.", If you could come to chat, you would hear what I have to say! I think your starting to hate me again,you've been ignoring me recently? : [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 15:46, March 23, 2014 (UTC) : :( Hi :( What's up? Joe - Talk - Okay.. Once translated, I realise that's good..well it is aimed at everyone, not anyone in paticular. I know you're desperate to get all these categories sorted out so we can eventually lead on towards the contents project. I honestly would love to help and have a giant conversation fixing everything up, but seeing you don't want to talk, there is a slight lack of communication. I am actually so confused, well saying that I get confused at everything so idk, I think I'll stick to working on the MiniProjects for now? Also - I'd appreciate a reply from my above post about food, thanks [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:52, March 23, 2014 (UTC) : Hey, sorry about earlier, it would have made sence if you had read it, anyway knowing you, you're a good friend and you would never do anything like that, I wasn't trying to give you a bad name, sorry if you thought I did. : [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:56, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Clouds are also up Okay, thanks for telling me though :) Joe - Talk - . Go on the other chat, if you like, that is :D Just me and Toast there. Joe - Talk - Hi Friend! Hey, I know that you are trying to avoid chat and people and things, but I really miss talking to you. Could you maybe get on chat? I know it might be too stupid of me to ask, but yanno. :D Yolka Crazy! (talk) 02:09, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Chat maybe OR NAW :33 Yolka Crazy! (talk) 00:45, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Talk? Hey, Pepper, saw your arguement with Ross on Lab's blog post. Do you wanna talk about it on chat? ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 13:36, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Come on chat, again, Ty! Chat AH PEPPER Come on other Chat Quick!!! AH Keep trying ;-; I can't believe it something is happening we need youuuu Joe - Talk - Reply Yeah, ok. I'll be sure to look out for that next time. I also wanted to ask you about some other stuff regarding categories but as you said, Wikia and chat seems to be a bit glitchy, so I guess I'll see you on chat next time. Thanks anyway, ' |''' '''| 21:10, March 24, 2014 (UTC) #RollbackBond Hey Pepper, I appreciate now is not the most appropriate time, considering the circumstances. I am a great believer in saying the past is the past, happened, done, over - unless I'm in history class. So yeah, that's what I'm intending to do, fix everything and try and get on with everyone. You're my main priority on that list of people, now I'd really appreciate if we can both be very mature and sort this out/make up on chat, if you are willing to, for Rollback's sake. I've also been thinking, Rollback is quite an important right to have, especially at this wiki, where a massive cleanup operation is underway, as well as us having extra tools. For rollbacks, communication is key, between myself, Luke and yourself - especially here with so much going on! I thought we may lack communication ever so slightly, and basically as we're leading the wikiproject efforts. So I was thinking, maybe me, you and Luke and any other users that you wish could have a small meeting on chat just to clear up? Hope this sounds good, and hope you're "up for it", thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 17:28, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I need your help. I am trying to make a page, but I am a little lost on what is what. Could you help me? Click '' '' Hi! How are you? - Doc Condolence Hey, So sorry to hear the news of your tragic loss. I hope you are okay, I know what it feels like to lose close family members, it's extremely sad. Stay strong. :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:30, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Clover Hi Pepper, You can change the time to March 30th and play all the Clover Missions, incase you didn't know :) UPDATE: Okay, I'll tell you tomorrow, it's useful as you can do it for everything timed like this, you used to be able to gain the Moshlings from the things early but you can't anymore :/ Joe - Talk - Watch Out! PEPPER WATCH OUT FOR POPPET xD [[User:James the Train Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:James the Train Lover| ]] | 00:31, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Judder... Hey Pep, I found one of the gifs that you made on your tumblr. Is it okay if I upload it here? I can always delete it. ' Clumsyme22 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 13:45, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Yaayy!! ~~ <3 Okay, thanks! ^^ I don't know if the background-change thingy works, but can you look at my userpage and tell me if you notice and different? Thanks again! :) ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 15:33, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay! I thought it won't work for other users! Here's how it works ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ. ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 15:53, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Re. Important message NOOOO! SHE GOT YOU. :( R.I.P. Pepper (?-2014) Guess what... I have Robecca's steampunk wallpaper on my userpage, I uploaded the other's on my sandbox too. :)) ' Clumsyme22'' '''Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 07:29, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Come on chat, again.. Hey Pepper, can you come on chat, again? Ty. :) Wiki Mini Project Hi! I was thinking about doing a little project on here that will help a bit. Come on chat if you are up for it. :) Nomination Lol, I know I already nominated you for UOTM, but I really think you deserve rights and you are a big help to the community here so is it ok if I make you an RFA? :333 Like you did for Mario Please Pipsi, can you make me a moshling like Ariana Grenade i would like one because Ariana is SO realistic, i would like a giraffe with black matrix glasses purple spots and yellow skin not standing up but on his two legs maybe with his red tongue poking out please. He will be the one and only GAWY!!!